Complete Makeover
by selenaluvlyfan24
Summary: Ally gets a new makeover. Soon Austin is falling for her but will she return the same feelings for him?


Ally's POV:

I am Ally Dawson and I am sixteen years old. I am a complete dork- meaning that I wear geeky clothes, spectacles and do geeky talk. I never do any fun stuff and I write songs. That's all dorky stuff. I have only one best friend- Trish who is in my grade. Basically everyone else hates me. Thankfully I'm not bullied because Trish is always there to save my neck.

"Hey Ally, how's the holidays?" Trish asked during work. I work at Chocolate Crush- it's a café. Thankfully Trish works here with me to protect me from all the popular kids from school who basically want to bully me but haven't got a chance till now.

"Really boring but better than bully school," I laughed. Trish and I call Hazelnut High Bully School because people try to bully me a lot. Suddenly Trish's eyes widened and become as huge as actual nuts.

"What's wrong? Are you having a seizure or something?" I asked panicking because I don't know how to cure a seizure.

"No- of course not, I have an amazing idea!" Trish yelled causing many people to give us annoyed stares.

"OK what's the idea?" I asked- partially annoyed that Trish had overacted.

"We will give you a. . . **MAKEOVER**! " Trish whispered.

"What? I mean what kind of makeover?" I asked startled.

"Oh come on . . . I'll show it to you." Then she made me drop down my apron and swooped me away in her car to my house. Then she locked my room from the inside and grabbed a stool. She made me sit on my stool in front of the mirror.

"OK first stop- your eyes, remove your spectacles. You've to wear contacts." Trish said. She removed a pair of chocolate brown contacts- the same color as my eyes and made we wear them.

"Second stop- your hair . . . needs loads of work." Trish said with a fake sigh. She removed my hair dryer and taught me how to set my hair in natural looking waves under fifteen minutes. "Wow, this is well amazing!" I smiled at my reflection. I was already looking beautiful.

Then she messed around with some makeup until she found the right one. She applied some golden eye shadow, some brown eye liner, mascara and pink lip gloss. "Last step which is the most important- Wardrobe makeover," Trish squealed. Then we both headed to Glitz 'n Glam and bought a whole new wardrobe for me. I was holding about ten bags when I sat down on a chair in Café Caramel for a break.

"Excuse me, would you like to order something?" A boy asked. It was the waiter. I looked down at the menu thinking. I didn't want anything expensive since Trish was paying the bill.

"Um . . . could you get me a Caramel Latte?" I asked. The boy smiled and disappeared. He arrived in five minutes handing me a caramel latte. I smiled back.

"You don't need to pay for it- your smile is enough." The boy grinned at me. I guess my makeover is work! I giggled and sipped my latte. Trish was squealing over the free latte when we returned to my house.

"OK be ready in your new makeover for school tomorrow!" Trish said before waving and heading off to her house. The last day of holidays ended and I was actually feeling excited for school- this was a first!

I slept really nice since I didn't want any bags under my eyes. I woke up early and did my hair, my makeup and my clothes. I decided to wear some black skinny jeans and a pink crochet tank top with pink wedges. I grabbed a crème colored bag which too was brand new and headed for school in Trish's car.

"You look gorgeous Ally!" Trish screamed when she saw me. I smiled shyly. "OK step two: Look and behave confident and lastly: be yourself." Trish said. I headed for my first class which was English I.

I was walking when suddenly someone crashed right into me. My bag fell down and my books fell out. I bent down to pick them up. "Here, take your books." A boy handed me my books. It was Austin Moon- the most popular boy. I guess he didn't recognize me in my makeover.

"Oh thanks a lot." I smiled as I stuffed my books inside my bag.

"Welcome and you look pretty." Austin smiled as he skidded away. I can never ever like Austin Moon. He wanted to bully me but Trish was always there to protect me. I didn't want to make faces or glare as that would look totally mean and would spoil my new look- as Trish says. So I just walked ahead. Today many people said hi or waved to me in the hallway as though I was the most popular girl- which I maybe was for that day.

**I am going to continue the rest about her school day in the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas please review!**

**Also about her relationship with Austin- it will slowly progress. **

**Please tell me how the story is progressing and if I should continue. **

**Thank you for reading and please, please review! Thank you everyone.**


End file.
